In the East Coast and Great Lakes regions, summer red raspberry harvest generally peaks in mid-July creating a considerable gap prior to harvest of primocane fruiting raspberries in mid-August. Providing a red raspberry plant which matures a high percentage of fruit from late July to early August in said regions, would have the benefit of decreasing the gap between summer and fall harvest seasons.